Metroid: Rise of the Space Pirates
by BenjN
Summary: Just as the universe seems to be at peace, the Space Pirates begin to return. Recovering her Power Suit after the events of Metroid Fusion, Samus must try to defeat them, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1-The Fall of Zebes

**This is my re-entry into fanfiction. This is a trial chapter for my story, and the rest wont be uploaded for at least a month due to exams. This story (after the flashback) will take place after Metroid Fusion (the year 2081). I have managed to find a Metroid timeline that I am following, however I am discounting Other M. I will explain why I am discounting this and what happened to my Doctor Who fanfiction at a later time. As for Space Pirates, I have gone with the purple skin of Ridley, but with the metal armour of Super Metroid. Rather than traditional crab claws they will have clawed hands with the claws being part of their armour. Effectively all designs put together.**

**Metroid: Rise of the Space Pirates**  
Chapter 1: The Fall of Zebes  
**Earth Date: April 28th 2079**  
**Location: Zebes**

Samus's super missile flew into the eye of Mother Brain. Samus avoided the Rinka flying past her. The rest of the glass around the brain shattered, and the machines exploded. The mysteriously unharmed brain fell to the floor. Silence. Samus stepped forward cautiously approaching it, aware of what happened last time. Before Samus had time to react a large metal sheet slammed down behind her, trapping her in. She tried to blast her way out, but not even a super missile could pierce it.  
A loud growl turned her attention back to Mother Brain. It was vibrating furiously. Out of what could have been shoulders, 2 clawed mechanical arms extended down to the floor. They lifted the brain up. Samus began to shoot it, but Mother Brain was barely scratched. A huge brain like body extended out of the brain from seemingly nowhere, a mechanical spine holding its bulbous form in position. 2 mechanical legs extended out of the bottom, and the beast that was mother brain stood up. It's eye opened, and the bottom of the original brain opened to become a jaw, letting out a deafening screech. Mother Brain was stronger than ever, and focussed on Samus.  
Immediately noticing Mother Brain's attention, Samus switched to super missiles and shot one at the colossal beast. It struck the forehead, but in a rage Mother Brain struck out knocking Samus into the wall. It screamed again, thick saliva dripping out of its mouth. Samus got up and began to continuously fire super missiles at the beast. All hit but only 3 hit the eye causing Mother Brain to flinch slightly. Samus tried to fire another but realised she had run out. "Shit!" Samus switched to standard missiles and jumped out of the way of a missile fired straight from Mother Brain's mouth.  
Samus unloaded her missiles into Mother Brain, but she didn't flinch even when they hit her in the eye. It retaliated with swipes and missiles knocking Samus into the wall 3 times. Mother Brain growled and it's eye began to flash, it slowly leant it's head back. Seeing her opportunity Samus had time to shoot 2 charge beams before being hit by a powerful blast of energy. It slammed her against the wall, pushing her up leaving her in excruciating pain. The beam stopped and Samus dropped to the floor. She got up and seeing Mother Brain charging another one began to fire again. But the attempt was futile. Again the beam collided with Samus sending pain through her body and dropping her to the floor. She could barely stand but managed to begin to shoot Mother Brain again but again the beam hit her. Exhausted and in agony Samus lay defeated on the floor unable to get up. Mother Brain began to charge her beam once more. As Samus felt a trickle of blood run down her face she knew she would die if that beam hit her.  
But before it could fire, the baby Metroid burst through the wall into the room. Much bigger thanks to Space Pirate experiments it was able to latch onto Mother Brain. The beam was fired into it, but being energy was absorbed by the baby. Samus could only watch in amazement as the Metroid sucked the life out of Mother Brain, leaving her a lifeless, squatting corpse. The Metroid slowly drifted over to Samus. "No, Not again." But there was nothing she could do. But to her amazement, she felt the pain receding, energy flowing back into her. The Metroid was healing her. But before it could finish Mother Brain got back up it began to shoot missiles at the Metrois realising it's beam wasn't going to work. The Metroid shuddered in pain, but stayed until Samus could stand. It burst out of the room and back in, hoping for a charge against Mother Brain, but Mother Brain predicted this. A well aimed missile hit the Metroid, killing it and causing it to burst into thousands of fragments. The baby Metroid, the reason for this mission was dead.  
Metroid skin fell onto Samus' suit. She couldn't believe it. But she wouldn't grieve. She hadn't known it long enough to grieve. She would avenge it. Mother Brain began to charge it's beam, but when it went to fire nothing happened. Samus smiled and fired her power beam, now powered up with Mother Brain's beam, stolen by the Metroid and granted to Samus after it's cells were absorbed by the power suit. A direct hit blew half of Mother Brain's face off. Blood and saliva splattered everywhere and Mother Brain screamed in pain, it's jaw hanging loosely. Two more shots and it's arms were gone. And one last shot, straight into the brain. Mother Brain's head exploded, showering Samus in its flesh. The body fell to the floor and an alarm sounded all throughout Zebes. "Time to go!"  
3 minutes later, the planet of Zebes exploded and an orange gunship flew away, with a ship with Samus' animal friends following after. With Zebes went centuries of Chozo history, the Metroid race and the Space Pirates. But one more ship left the scene, containing Ridley. Crippled but alive.

**Earth Date: July 10th 2081**  
**Location: L7Q Colony**

Two Zebesian Space Pirates walked through the abandoned mines on the tiny L7Q Colony. "What the hell are we here for?" the smaller asked his leader. "The mayor of the only town on this stupid asteroid, knows of our return," the Leader responded. The smaller pirate laughed, "Like they could do much to us." The leader sighed, "Yes but they could notify someone who could stop us. We need to stay in the shadows until we're ready, for Ridley's sake." The smaller space pirate scoffed. "What's Ridley good for anyway? We waste all our resources on trying to fix him up." The leader punched his claws into the others silver armour just breaking through and ripping into his purple flesh. He twisted and cut his heart in two. The smaller space pirate fell to the floor, blood pouring everywhere.  
The leader retracted his claw rifle and brought out a flame thrower destroying the body. He had not survived the first Zebes incident and the Tallon IV incident to fight alongside such idiots. He's even lost a leg on Tallon IV and had to have it replaced with a cybernetic one. He walked towards the end of the mine and entered the towns sewers. He located the mayor's house, burst in through the toilet and shot him in the back of the head. He walked back into the sewer's and left for the ship. He contacted the Commander. "Yes it's Zyysel here. Mission complete." He failed to mention his dead comrade, but he was sure HQ wouldn't care. The ship left L7Q and the Space Pirates return was in the shadows once more.


	2. Quick Update (characters,dw,other m)

Hello everyone just a quick update from me BenjN. I hope you enjoyed my trial chapter, and because of it's release would like to discuss a few things.  
First of all let's talk Doctor Who: Tales of the Time War. For those that pay attention to me, you may have noticed that the forum linked to it was deleted. This is because the series had been cancelled, due to me no longer liking the layout I was using for chapters, as it meant events that happened were set in stone, and I don't believe the chapters there have the best quality. The 3 chapters will remain here until June 23rd if you want to read the, before I delete them.  
Talking of June 3rd that is when my exams end and I can get back to work on this story.  
One thing however about the metroid francise is the main series has only a few characters, and the ones who survived the Prime series are mainly Galactic Federation officers. For this reason I will be making my own characters to star alongside existing ones. Zyysel in the first chapter was an example, although he wont be that important just yet.  
Next I will talk about Other M. Just to be clear I am not dismissing Samus' GF and Adam backstory presented, (as that is important later on), just the main events on the bottle ship, Reasons:  
1. After just blowing up a planet would Samus really just go to the GF (who she doesn't work for anymore to give a report, when she can just fly past and give a thumbs up.  
2. Samus may be a kind person inside, but would she really mourn the baby Metroid, she barely knew it and it got her into a lot of trouble.  
3. Despite respecting Adam would she really just turn off weapons at his command. Sure she is ordered to get weapons in Fusion, but that's because she lost them.  
4. They ruined the gravity suit.  
5. PTSD when seeing Ridley. If she would have this it would be in their battle in the original Metroid, and she doesn't and has fought him fine many times since.  
6. Plot points are just thrown around, e.g. The Deleter etc.  
7. I think it's better (and more tragic) for Samus to not know how Adam dies. Potentially meaning she did not say goodbye properly.  
8. Contradicts Metroid Fusion, i.e Nightmare appearing despite being created on BSL not the Bottle Ship.  
9. Coppies Metroid Fusion plot points e.g. SA-X=The Deleter (albeit weaker), Restricted lab=Sector 0 (yay Metroids)  
10. How would the GF have this many Metroids this soon after Super Metroid. Sure the Pirates had loads in that game, but they had a whole Metroid to work with. The GF had a few cells and some had to be used in Fusion for Vaccine Metroid and the BSL Metroids (which being about 2 years after Super Metroid (according to my sources) is plenty of time to grow Metroids from a few cells.  
So that's that. See you in about a month for chapter 2.


End file.
